


Marvin, o gato

by SheiGriffin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, References to Depression
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheiGriffin/pseuds/SheiGriffin
Summary: Leon e Claire trocaram rápidos e desajeitados beijos na bochecha quando se despediram e Marvin, ao viver ali por meses, sabia que aquilo foi algo que nunca fizeram antes. Apesar de que, as vezes, talvez parecesse que aproximações como essa eram algo que sempre desejavam tentar, mas conscientemente evitavam por alguma razão.Mas se os dois queriam tanto, Marvin apenas não entendia por que continuavam se afastando no último segundo.Ou... Leon e Claire adotam um gato e vemos a evolução do relacionamento deles da perspectiva dele
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Marvin, o gato

**Marvin, o gato.**

Marvin nem sempre entendia as coisas.

Mas ele entendia que ele nem sempre foi “Marvin”. Não, antes ele era o gato 23.  
Pelo menos era assim que os voluntários e veterinários do abrigo o chamava. Então assim era como ele se identificava.  
Ate aquele dia quando aquelas duas pessoas apareceram. O homem de cabelo loiro caído nos olhos o escolhendo e a mulher ruiva de rabo de cavalo perguntando coisas sobre sua criação.  
Então eles o colocaram em uma gaiola de viagem, entraram em um carro e a partir daí ele foi chamado de Marvin.

Eles listaram vários nomes antes de escolher.  
“Marvin” parecia o mais idiota de todos e ele não gostou, se ele pudesse falar, daria sua opinião sobre isso.  
O nome parecia ter um valor especial para os dois, entretanto.

“Marvin nos salvou uma vez. Poderia muito bem fazer de novo”.

Ele os viu sorrir um para o outro com um olhar amoroso de saudade quando decidiram esse nome. E assim, mesmo não entendendo, o gato 23, pela primeira vez, ficou feliz em ser Marvin.

Marvin nem sempre entendia as coisas.

Mas ele entendia que era um “amigo de conforto”. Ou seja lá o que foi que a ruiva o chamou.  
Ela sempre falava coisas complicadas como _depressão_ , _ansiedade_ , _terapia_ e outras palavras que Marvin também não sabia o significado.  
O loiro sempre ficava mais quieto quando conversavam sobre isso, entretanto. As vezes com um olhar triste e distante... Então Marvin decidiu que não queria gostar daquelas palavras e nem de Claire, mesmo que os sorrisos dela fossem capazes de tira-lo daquele estado momentâneo.

O que ele gostava era que os dois lhe davam muito carinho e comida, o apartamento era limpo e aconchegante e ele gostava de deitar e se esfregar entre eles no sofá.  
E por alguma razão, Marvin tinha a sensação que estava fazendo bem e era exatamente isso que eles queriam dele.

Marvin nem sempre entendia as coisas.

Mas ele entendia que Leon, esse era o nome do loiro, era seu dono. Claire, a ruiva, estava sempre por perto, mas ela ia embora quando ficava escuro. O homem ficava, dormia no quarto, lhe dava comida e as vezes falava com ele.

Falar não era estranho, vários voluntários falavam com Marvin o tempo todo no abrigo. Mas Leon só começou a fazer isso depois que Claire o incentivou e os dois riram um do outro nas primeiras tentativas do homem quando ele forçou uma voz infantil esquisita.  
De alguma forma tudo acabou se tornando o que parecia ser um tipo de competição para ver qual dos dois falava mais esquisito e Marvin simplesmente não entendia.

_E pra que falar comigo se eles vão responder por mim?_

Marvin gostou, entretanto, de uma outra vez quando Leon estava falando com ele – normal, sem voz esquisita – sobre não comer a comida da mesa da cozinha e Claire chegou em casa e apareceu as suas costas sem que ele percebesse.  
O jeito que os olhos dela brilhavam de admiração antes que Leon a percebesse e desse um sorriso envergonhado e alegre era outra coisa que Marvin não entendia, mas sabia que era algo bom.

Marvin nem sempre entendia as coisas.

Mas ele entendia que Leon era um homem ocupado. Ele podia sair e sumir por semanas antes de aparecer de novo, as vezes todo machucado e cansado.  
Ele não ficava sozinho durante as viagens do seu dono, entretanto. Claire aparecia para lhe da comida e trocar sua caixa de areia, mas ele não gostava de como o apartamento ficava quieto quando Leon não estava e, aparentemente, a ruiva também não.

Um dia, quando Leon chegou cedo em um momento que Claire estava lá, os dois tiveram a chance de conversar sobre isso. Não foi um encontro combinado e a surpresa de ambos deixou um tipo de clima estranho no ar que Marvin nunca presenciou antes.  
Por alguma razão, a ruiva decidiu não ir embora ao anoitecer dessa vez e os três se aconchegaram no sofá mais tarde aquela noite para assistir algo.

Foi na metade do filme, quando o clima pesado permanecia, que o homem murmurou tristemente:

“Desculpe fazer você vir até aqui só pra cuidar do Marvin”

“A desculpa do trabalho para pular essa parte da terapia não cola mais, agente Kennedy. Eu disse que ajudaria e sempre vou, mesmo que seja limpando o cocô do seu gato. Sem arrependimentos aqui”.

Ela sorriu, ele chorou e Marvin não entendeu.  
Mas eles se abraçaram e tudo, de repente, pareceu certo. Ar limpo entre eles.

“Droga, acho que são os meus dias ruins” – o loiro tentou sorrir, limpando as lagrimas.

“Está tudo bem em se deixar quebrar as vezes, Leon. Apenas não desista de tentar juntar os pedaços depois, ok?”

Marvin não entendia por que eles pareciam tão tristes enquanto sorriam, mas Claire descansou a cabeça no ombro do homem e, depois disso, ambos relaxaram assistindo a TV como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mas eles o deixaram comer pipoca e o encheram de carinhos enquanto riam sobre como o filme era horrível então Marvin não se importou.

Marvin nem sempre entendia as coisas.

Mas entendia que havia algo estranho no relacionamento de Leon e Claire.

Ficou mais evidente em uma noite de final de semana quando eles chegaram tarde em casa depois de uma tal de “festa de condecoração de Chris” da qual falaram e fizeram planos por semanas.  
Era madrugada, muito mais tarde do que Marvin jamais viu os dois juntos, e eles chegaram rindo e fazendo piada de interações e coisas que aconteceram naquela noite.

Assim que a porta do apartamento se fechou atrás deles, Leon caiu no sofá, reclamando e tirando o paletó e sapatos apertados tão logo quanto teve a chance. Ele deveria estar cansado porque tinha acabado de voltar de uma de suas viagens no mesmo dia.

Já Claire correu para o banheiro com pressa para trocar o vestido para as roupas que usava antes de se arrumar aqui para a festa.  
E quando voltou, não prestou atenção no homem – ou no gato – na sala de estar e foi direto para a cozinha pegar a chave da motocicleta dela que havia deixado em cima da mesa quando saiu com o loiro mais cedo.

Ela já começava a se despedir, acariciando o gato, quando percebeu que Leon tinha caído no sono, então um sorriso de admiração surgiu em seus lábios e era tão encantador que Marvin não entendeu o que tinha de tão especial em seu dono para tal.

Claire não poderia deixa-lo assim, entretanto. Leon merecia um bom descanso em um colchão de verdade e não em um pequeno sofá de dois lugares com suas pernas penduradas para fora.

O problema era que ele era alto, musculoso e Claire apenas uma mulher esbelta.  
Mesmo que Marvin não soubesse dos obstáculos que ela já superou na vida, carregar Leon sozinha era uma missão humanamente impossível de qualquer maneira.  
Claro, acorda-lo também não parecia uma opção já que ficou tentando chama-lo – gentil ou mais abruptamente – sem que o homem se quer murmurasse em seu sono realmente pesado. Tentou puxa-lo e faze-lo se sentar e talvez andar sonambulo, mas ele também mal se mexeu.

Então sem desistir e se render, a mulher agiu da forma mais imprevisível: empurrando a mesa de centro do caminho e pegando o colchão da cama do quarto e trazendo-o para o chão da sala. Arrumou com travesseiros, lençóis e cobertores e, por fim, usou o resto de suas forças para jogar Leon do sofá para a pequena queda amortecida.  
O homem apenas se ajeitou nos travesseiros sem nunca acordar de verdade.

Claire caiu ao lado dele, já era tarde e estava exausta de mais agora para ir embora. Olhando uma última vez para o adormecido antes de deixar o sono leva-la.

Marvin encontrou um bom lugar para deitar entre eles, mas por causa de como eles se mexiam e se entrelaçavam um no outro em sono, acabou desistindo e indo para o sofá.

De manhã quando foi Leon quem acordou primeiro, o gato percebeu que, ao invés de ir lhe dar comida como sempre, o homem tirou algum tempo para apenas observar a mulher ao lado. O olhar carregando igual, ou até mais, admiração que ela demonstrou por ele na noite anterior.

Por fim, o loiro se levantou para colocar ração no pote e fazer o café da manhã quando ela pareceu estar começando a despertar. Eles não falaram sobre o que aconteceu e nenhuma explicação surgiu enquanto comiam, mas o clima não era ruim.

Leon e Claire trocaram rápidos e desajeitados beijos na bochecha quando se despediram e Marvin, ao viver ali por meses, sabia que aquilo foi algo que nunca fizeram antes. Apesar de que, as vezes, talvez parecesse que aproximações como essa eram algo que sempre desejavam tentar, mas conscientemente evitavam por alguma razão.

Mas se os dois queriam tanto, Marvin apenas não entendia por que continuavam se afastando no último segundo.

Marvin nem sempre entendia as coisas.

Mas ele entendia que Claire era sua dona também. Talvez ela apenas não quisesse admitir, mas era.

Ele soube disso no dia que ficou doente e Leon não estava em casa.  
Só para constar, ele sabe que não deveria ter mordido aquele bichinho que encontrou vivendo de baixo do armário do banheiro, mas ele era colorido, saltitava, sua pele era gosmenta e trazia uma sensação estranha entre os dentes. O que mais ele poderia fazer?

Claire apareceu bem a tempo de ver Marvin caído entre o corredor e a porta do quarto.

Foram as três horas mais longas da sua vida de gato.  
A ruiva lhe fazendo carinho na cabeça enquanto viajavam de carro e depois esperando na fila do veterinário. Marvin não entendia o quanto gostava da mulher até perceber que ela teria que ir embora e deixa-lo lá.

Ela sempre voltava no dia seguinte, entretanto. Acordando-o com carinhos, trazendo sua comida favorita e falando com ele, certa vez até fez uma chamada de vídeo para que Leon pudesse vê-lo.

Ele teve que ficar lá por alguns dias com um tubo ligado nele e quando foi Leon quem apareceu para busca-lo, se sentiu tão decepcionado quanto um gato poderia se sentir. Ele queria Claire ali também.

O que Marvin não entendia era que a ruiva estava, obviamente, terminando de arrumar os moveis depois da dedetização do apartamento de Leon. Porque nenhum sapo exótico com toxinas nocivas para gatos tinha o direito de viver escondido lá.

Marvin nem sempre entendia as coisas.

Mas ele entendia que Claire e Leon brigavam as vezes. Embora ele nunca sabia o motivo, porque ele era apenas um gato.

Tudo que ele sabia era que, quando eles sentavam distante um do outro ou falavam pouco um com o outro – ou esqueciam de fazer carinho em Marvin quando passavam – era um sinal de que algo aconteceu. Mas geralmente eram coisas pequenas que uma piada boba de Leon ou um abraço caloroso de Claire poderiam resolver.

A última vez foi diferente, entretanto. Claire tentava alcançar a bola de sino que Marvin jogou em baixo do guarda-roupa do quarto de Leon quando encontrou algo escondido em uma sacola preta, em baixo da cama ao lado.  
Ela congelou por um segundo antes de se levantar e sair do quarto com raiva para encontrar Leon que preparava o jantar na cozinha.

Marvin queria a bola de sino de volta, mas ele estava assustado de mais para miar pedindo. Ele nunca viu Claire gritar com Leon. Ele nunca viu Leon com raiva de Claire.  
O gato se escondeu no espaço atrás do sofá enquanto ouvia palavras como _recaída_ , _mentira_ , _privacidade_ , _autocontrole_ e outras sem sentido disparando de suas bocas como tiros.

Claire saiu batendo a porta, palavras com choro de raiva e traição em sua voz. E Leon... Leon tirou uma garrafa de vidro com rotulo colorido de dentro da sacola preta.

Marvin o viu encher um copo com a bebida e ficar olhando com as mãos tremulas na mesa antes de se decidir, jogar fora e ligar a torneira. Apenas para encher outro copo, quase levar a boca, mas então também despeja-lo na pia. E então finalmente virar toda a garrafa ralo abaixo, balançando-a fervorosamente ate que a ultima gota desaparecesse.

O homem caiu sentado no chão, chorando desolado, e Marvin, embora ainda quisesse sua bola de sino, decidiu esquecer dela por enquanto e apenas se aconchegou no colo de seu dono. Ele não entendia o que tinha acontecido, mas se Claire não estava lá para abraçar Leon, ele estaria.

Marvin nem sempre entendia as coisas.

Mas entendia que algo aconteceu com Claire.  
Ela nunca mais voltou depois da briga e enquanto Leon não fez nada além de ver TV, comer fast food e dormir durante todo o dia, uma ligação no meio da madrugada seguinte o deixou atordoado.  
E antes que ele pudesse se vestir para sair, um homem apareceu no apartamento gritando e empurrando o loiro como se ele fosse a pior escoria da humanidade, mas então os dois estavam chorando e se abraçando.

Marvin viu seu dono sair com o desconhecido e simplesmente não voltar.  
O gato estava acostumado com as viagens de Leon, mas Claire nunca apareceu para lhe dar comida dessa vez e a caixa de areia ficou nojenta de mais depois do segundo dia.

No terceiro dia ele já tinha tentando revirar todas as panelas da cozinha, farejando que a ração estava escondida em algum lugar do armário, mas ele era apenas um gato e haviam limites sobre abrir portas sem ter polegares.

Foi quando o barulho das chaves na porta chamou sua atenção. Primeiro pensou que era Leon voltando, depois viu as botas femininas entrando e automaticamente se esfregou nelas pensando que era Claire.  
Não era nenhum deles.  
A mulher era loira, com cabelo curto e sorriso doce. Falava com ele com um o mesmo tom infantil que Leon e Claire tentavam antigamente, mas pelo menos com ela era realmente fofo. Mas sejamos honestos, qualquer pessoa com comida conquistaria Marvin facilmente a essa altura.

Sherry foi como elas se apresentou para o gato em um tom triste, mas amável. E Marvin, apesar de querer Leon e Claire de volta, estava feliz por ter companhia.

Marvin nem sempre entendia as coisas.

Mas ele entendia que aquela era a casa de Claire. Leon havia repetindo isso para ele varias vezes durante o passeio de carro.

Seu dono voltou antes do final de semana, parecia mais exausto do que qualquer uma de suas viagens anteriores, mas ele estava sorrindo, parecia bem e estava sendo extra atencioso com Marvin, então o gato não estava reclamando.

Eles observaram a casa com quintal gramado do subúrbio antes de Leon ajeitar a gaiola de viagem nas mãos e entrar. Não bater, não tocar a campainha, apenas entrar.  
Claire entrava no apartamento deles sem cerimônia o tempo todo, mas descobrir que seu dono também tinha essa liberdade na casa dela fazia parecer que o gato presenciava apenas a metade de uma história.

Eles entraram e fumaça começava a se espalhar por toda a casa enquanto aquele homem que gritou com Leon no outro dia tentava cozinhar, de cara zangada e uniformizado como oficial, mas usando um avental lilás muito pequeno para ele.

“Você quer queimar a casa, Chris?”

“Até que enfim” – o homem suspirou aliviado e jogou o avental para Leon – “Meu voo sai em meia hora, fique de olho no fogo enquanto eu vou buscar minha mala” – sua voz baixando ao subir a escada. “Você tem que levar o Mr. X pra passear mais tarde”.

Leon não disse nada, apenas desligou o fogão e abriu as janelas para arejar um pouco, o que quer Chris estivesse cozinhando não parecia bom de qualquer maneira.

Então ele levou a gaiola de Marvin por um corredor e entrou em um quarto e, finalmente, lá estava ela... Claire sentada na cama, lendo algum livro e tudo parecia normal, exceto pela bota grande e estranha que cobria apenas a sua perna direita.

“Olha quem decidiu vir fazer uma visita”

Marvin ficou animado por ver sua dona novamente depois de tantas semanas, mas não pode deixar de reparar na coisa felpuda deitada ao lado dela na cama. Por um segundo, pensou que poderia ser outro gato, mas quando chegaram perto o suficiente o animal se desenrolou, abanando o rabo, cheirando e lambendo tudo que estava ao alcance.

O gato chiou para o cachorro hiperativo.

“Ei! Sem brigas clichês, vocês dois” – Claire o tirou da gaiola e puxou para seu colo com um abraço de saudade, o animal era dócil o suficiente para esquecer qualquer estranheza externa para aproveitar o chamego.

Enquanto isso, o cachorro estava distraidamente se aconchegando em Leon que havia acabado de sentar na cama, esquecendo completamente do visitante felino.

“Eu acho que eles estão bem” – Leon sorriu.

Marvin percebeu a troca de olhares com uma cumplicidade diferente do que eles estavam acostumados antes.  
E o gato pensou que talvez devesse aprender o idioma dos cachorros para perguntar ao Mr. X o que aconteceu em sua ausência e tentar entender o significado daquela mudança.

Marvin nem sempre entendia as coisas.

Mas nada fazia mais sentido do que ver Claire e Leon finalmente se beijando aquela noite enquanto assistiam TV.

Primeiro, parecia uma noite normal em que a ruiva vinha passar um tempo com ele depois de uma missão difícil. Mas então, logo após o jantar quando eles se acomodaram no sofá – bem quando Marvin tinha acabado de se aconchegar no lugar perfeito nas almofadas entre eles – Leon simplesmente decide se levantar e arruinar tudo.

O gato não iria reclamar, entretanto. Seu dono nunca pareceu mais animado e enérgico e Claire sorria e batia palmas quando ele voltava do quarto como se desfilasse orgulhosamente. Mas a única mudança nele era um broche pregado em sua camisa.

Marvin já viu as medalhas de honra de Leon – ate algumas de Chris quando decidiram comparar no ultimo natal – e elas eram todas brilhantes e decoradas, chamativas e dava vontade de brincar com elas.

Esta que ele exibia agora não era assim. Nem perto.  
Era apenas uma peça pequena de plástico amarelo com o número 12 colado com adesivo. Nenhum outro enfeite, nada brilhante, nada interessante e Marvin não entendia porque Claire estava subitamente chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo.

Seu dono voltou ao sofá sorrindo e segurando as duas mãos da mulher como se quisesse acalma-la e Marvin sabia que foram as palavras dela que, por algum motivo, giraram o mundo deles.

“Estou tão orgulhosa de você”

Ela disse tão certa e casual que seria impossível para qualquer um duvidar de sua sinceridade, mas o homem congelou. Seu sorriso desaparecendo enquanto seus olhos rodavam pelo rosto dela procurando qualquer sinal de dúvida em suas palavras.  
E quando o sorriso espontâneo de Claire foi seu único achado, Leon não pode se impedir de fechar a distância entre eles.

Um beijo emocionado e desajeitado que ambos antecipavam a semanas e agora se entregavam completamente.  
Com lagrimas e sorrisos, suspiros, abraços e talvez um “eu te amo” que foi interrompido por outro beijo e um “Chris vai me matar” interrompido por pequenas risadas.

Nada parecia mais certo do mundo do que a visão de felicidade de Leon e Claire quando estavam juntos...

E esta era uma das poucas coisas que Marvin entendia muito bem.


End file.
